Akito's pet
by kagome from the hyuuga clan
Summary: FruitsBasketInuyasha They were both stubern. He never let her go out side. She would alwase ask why. He would always give her the same answer, But she kept asking.


Note: I just felt the sudden urge to write an Akito/Kagome pairing. I guess I can blame the song for this sudden burst of inspiration.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, Inuyasha, or Pet' by A Perfect Circle.

_Don't_ _fret precious I'm here  
step away from the window  
go back to sleep_

"Kagome, go to sleep. It's late." His commanding voice resonated throughout the room. Kagome looked up from her seat on the porch and saw Akito's dark eyes staring down at her. A tiny frown made its way onto her pale, gleaming face when she saw the tablets still sitting on a small plate next to the bed.

"I'm not going to sleep until you have your medicine." She replied, standing up and sweeping his hair out of his eyes. She smiled lazily when he grabbed her wrist and snarled menacingly. Akito gripped it so hard that Kagome thought for a moment he would snap it, but she knew he wouldn't.

"Do as I say." He whispered harshly in her ear, and she only smiled up at him.

_Lay_ _your head down child  
I won't let the boogeyman come_

"Not until you take your medication." She said in a sing song voice, her sapphire blue eyes dancing with mirth. Akito knew he couldn't stay mad at her, because she was right, but he would not do as she said. Kagome belonged to _him_, not the other way around. He pushed her roughly towards the bed and knocked her down, knowing that she would only get back up and confront him again.

Just as he predicted, Kagome stood up and shook her head, ignoring the small bruises forming on her wrist and cheek. She pushed him lightly back and leapt nimbly out of the way when he reached forward to grab her.

_Counting_ _bodies like sheep  
to the rhythm of the war drums_

_Pay_ _no mind to the rabble  
pay no mind to the rabble_

"Take your medicine, and I will sleep." Kagome said, seriously. Her eyes had bags under them and her movements were becoming slow, but she would not be defeated by this violent man. Akito growled and his hands shot out so quickly that she didn't even know until his arms were wrapped about her waist and he was carrying her to their bed.

"You will listen to me when I tell you to do something." He muttered into her ear, and she shivered unconsciously when his hand slid down her hip.

_Head_ _down;_ _go to sleepto the rhythm of the war drums_

"And you will take you medicine." Kagome whispered, and she danced away from his grasp and took the glass of water next to the tablets, bringing it to him. She pushed it gently into his hands and went back for the medicine, tenderly feeling the cool porcelain against her fingers before handing it to Akito.

"Here, take it." She said sternly. She wasn't prepared for the glass of water being dumped on her head, and she didn't expect to see the pills be tossed out the window. Noticing the fury in his eyes, Kagome stood her ground proudly and did not cry when Akito slapped her.

_  
Pay_ _no mind what other voices say  
they don't care about you, like I do, like I do  
safe from pain and truth  
and choice and other poison devils  
see, they don't give a fuck about you, like I do_

"You are mine." He snarled, before crushing her against him and roughly covering her lips with his own. She went limp in his arms, not from surprise but from how tired she was. He smiled darkly against her lips and pulled her away from him, laying her in the bed and pulling the covers up to her chin.

_Just_ _stay with me safe_ _and ignorant  
go back to sleep  
go back to sleep_

"Akito…" she murmured, her half lidded eyes following him as he walked away. Akito turned around and stared at her, waiting for the obvious question to come.

"Why don't you let me outside?" Kagome asked, weakly propping herself up on her elbows. Akito kneeled down by her side and pushed her back down, brushing her shiny raven-wing hair out of her eyes. They stared back at him with blue intensity and for a moment he was sure that he would have to look away.

"Because you are mine." He replied easily, giving her the same answer he always did. But that answer was never enough to satisfy her, she always wanted a better reason.

Kagome grabbed the sleeve of his yukata and pulled him down before sitting up and leaning over him. A smirk of morbid curiosity was on his face and his pale face was darkened by her shadow.

_  
Lay_ _your head down child  
I won't let the boogeyman come_

_Count_ _the bodies like sheep  
to the rhythm of the war drums_

"What if I don't want to be yours? What if I want to be owned by myself?" she inquired, leaning in a little closer. Akito pulled her down by her hair and brushed his lips against the corner of her mouth.

"You will always belong to me, and only me." He promised darkly, pushing her to the side before standing up. Kagome said nothing, but she pushed the blankets off her and stood up. Padding softly across the floor, she snuck up behind Akito and wrapped her arms around his neck, forcing him backwards. He lost his balance and fell over, pinning her underneath him.

_Pay_ _no mind to the rabble  
pay no mind to the rabble_

"You're heavy." She muttered, waiting for him to get up. Akito smirked and rolled over, but only so he could see her. Their noses barely touched and he could see the bruises forming on her cheeks and mouth, her lips slightly puffy.

"I will keep you here with me until you die, you will remain with me forever." His dark eyes showed nothing, but his voice held slight amusement.

_Head_ _down;_ _go to sleep to the rhythm of the war drums_

"Forever is an awfully long time." She teased, swiftly craning her neck forward and kissing him.

_  
I'll be the one to protect you from  
your enemies and all your demons_

Akito quickly pulled away, pinning her shoulders down before she could react. He really did plan on keeping her there forever, isolated from the outside world. She was his glass doll, fragile yet strong-willed and temperamental. He almost wondered how she could have made the mistake of wandering into the Sohma estate; it seemed too unlikely.

Then again, he wasn't complaining. Barely any of the zodiac members saw her, and even fewer of the insiders' had even caught a glimpse of her. Akito kept her well hidden.

_I'll be the one to protect you from  
a will to survive and a voice of reason_

_I'll be the one to protect you from  
your enemies and your choices  
they're one in the same  
I must isolate you  
Isolate and save you from yourself_

"Isolation isn't good for me." She whispered. Akito knew that she wanted to be with people, out in the sun, but he would not allow her to leave his side. Silently, though, he promised that he would bring her with him the next time he went out. He let her shoulders go and pulled away.

Kagome reached beneath her kimono and fingered the scar above her right collar bone. Akito knew of that scar, and when he demanded to know where she got it she had to tell him of her adventures in the Feudal Era. He had not believed it at first, but when she showed him the many other scars, including the claw marks on her stomach, he eventually accepted the truth. The Shikon was gone inside her body again, and that may have been one of the reasons Akito kept her away from everything. The only people she had really ever seen since Akito took her in were Hatori and Shigure.

_  
Swaying_ _to the rhythm of the new world order and  
count the bodies like sheep_ _to the_ _rhythm of the war drum_

_The_ _boogeymen are coming  
the boogeymen are coming_

_Keep_ _your head_ _down;_ _go to sleep  
to the rhythm of a war drum_

Going to one of the other many rooms in Akito's house, she reached into a cupboard and pulled out a few more tablets and capsules before filling a glass with water. Quietly walking back to the bedroom, she sat down beside Akito and gave him his medication.

"Please, Akito, take your medicine and I will go to bed. I promise to be good." She pleaded, leaning against his shoulder. He caved in, finally, and popped the medicine into his mouth before taking a large gulp of water. Then he turned and smirked wickedly at Kagome before his lips descended on hers. Noticing how tired her eyes were, he led her to the bed and pushed her down.

"You are mine, Kagome. I decide whether or not you remain in the darkness and I refuse to let you leave me. Now go to bed." He said, but Kagome was already asleep.

_  
Stay_ _with me  
safe and ignorant  
just stay with me  
hold you and protect you from the other one  
the evil ones  
don't love you  
go back to sleep_


End file.
